


Все будет хорошо

by Usatyi_Mysh



Series: Все будет хорошо [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Drama & Romance, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-18 17:52:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10622058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Usatyi_Mysh/pseuds/Usatyi_Mysh
Summary: Время идет, и их история оставляет следы, подобно инею на стекле.(По мотивам одной из фанатских теорий)





	

**Author's Note:**

> https://vk.com/wall-103506357_77124  
> Теория для интересующихся.

Комната была светлой и просторной, оформленной в европейском стиле, со всеми этими непонятными ему высокими кроватями и мягкими коврами на полу. Комнату заливал солнечный свет из не зашторенного окна. Несмотря на трескучий русский мороз за стеклом, здесь было тепло и уютно. Тишина мягким пухом закладывала уши и мешала сосредоточиться. Каждый сделанный шаг был оглушающе громким. Каждый вздох и всхлип сбивал с ног. И тем ироничней был огромный живой мир, шумный и суетливый, там далеко, практически в другой реальности, на расстоянии протянутой руки. Это был не его мир. Его мир наполнен тишиной, хрипами и намертво въедавшимся запахом лекарств и пыли. Запахом отчаяния. Страха.  
Он заходит в комнату и тихонько прикрывает за собой дверь, все равно оказываясь под прицелом внимательных темных глаз Маккачина. Потрепав пуделя за ушами, он подходит к разобранной постели и прислушивается к почти неслышному дыханию спящего мужчины, иногда постанывающего от боли. Он садится на пол, стараясь не потревожить чужой сон. Протянув руку, легчайшим движением проводит ею по ежику таких красивых светлых отливающих серебром, а сейчас коротко обрезанных, волос. Юри видит, как тяжелый, навеянный усталостью и таблетками, сон отступает. Ресницы коротко трепещут на исхудавшем осунувшимся бледном, как простыни, лице. Виктор смотрит на него устало-изучающе, голубые искрящиеся в прошлом глаза потускнели и запали, теперь они всегда затуманены болью и обведены темными кругами. Яркая улыбка, в которую каждый раз влюблялся восхищенный мир, выцвела, как на старой фотографии. Виктор больше не улыбается, у него нет на это сил, только порой приподнимет уголки обкусанных губ при взгляде на него, Юри, и шепчет едва слышно, что он не должен, не обязан. Юри его не слушает.  
— Привет. С пробуждением. Хочешь чего-нибудь?  
— Н-нет… спасибо… останешься здесь? На чуть-чуть? — у парня каждый раз холодеет сердце, когда этот невероятный сильный человек просит его остаться. Юри уже и не знает, как убедить мужчину, что он не уйдет, не оставит, не бросит.  
— Конечно. Может воды? — он снова проводит рукой по потускневшим волосам и прикасается к лицу пальцами нежно и трепетно, обводя бледные губы, как когда-то к нему так прикасался сам Виктор, и внутри все обрывается от того насколько Виктор холодный, как будто создан из мрамора или льда.  
— Н-нет. Не нужно. Просто давай… побудем… так? — в улыбке мужчины затаилась горечь и неуверенность, но он улыбается, через силу, но улыбается, ежесекундно, перебарывая себя, зная насколько Юри любит его улыбку.  
Виктор прижимает ладонь парня к своему лицу, накрывая своей рукой, пергаментно сухой и холодной, и снова начинает проваливаться в тяжелый беспокойный сон, где его постоянно преследуют призраки боли и разочарований.  
В последнее время он спит все больше. И Юри остается только убаюкивать его, целуя льдистые ладони, постоянно, как молитву шепча:  
— Все будет хорошо. Все будет хорошо.  
Господи, пожалуйста, дай ему время. Хотя бы немного. Боже, хотя бы до весны. До весны…  
— …хорошо. Все будет хорошо.  
Он уже не знает, кого убеждает.  
— ...дет хорошо. Хорошо.  
До весны…


End file.
